


Girls in love won't lose!

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blushing, Deliberate Bad Art, F/F, Love Hearts, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pigtails, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a kawaii pic of Mina and Usagichan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls in love won't lose!

**Author's Note:**

> these two make such a hot couple! *_* raye's too mean and makoto's with ami and mamoru sucks! besides they're both super hot blondes and just like each other so they should totes get together!!!

[](http://imgur.com/UhJvrMz)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Girls in love won't lose! - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330444) by [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha)




End file.
